


Biofeedback

by falsepremise



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, biofeedback, do it for science, old married spirk, vulcan control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: A fluffy little ficlet. All dialogue. Jim discovers an interesting scientific instrument stored with Spock's meditation equipment and asks what it is for. Biofeedback, apparently.





	Biofeedback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/gifts).



> Gifted to the awesome ThereBeWhalesHere who in addition to being generally awesome and one of the best spirk writers in existence inspired this ficlet with a Tumblr posting (@onedamnminuteadmiral) about a conversation she had with her wife. The conversation was about whether Spock used biofeedback to measure his degree of emotional control by taking his own pulse. The *logical* conclusion that he'd also use the instrument in this ficlet is entirely my own sick, sad mind.

‘Spock?’

‘Yes, ashayam?’

‘What is this?’

‘It is a scientific instrument, Jim.’

‘I can see that. But what’s it doing with all your meditation doodads?’

‘They are not doodads. This particular instrument is stored with my meditation equipment because I used it in the past for biofeedback purposes. Biofeedback, as you know, can be usefully applied when perfecting certain meditative techniques. By giving the practitioner objective feedback on their success while practising, emotional and physiological control may be enhanced in the long-term.’

‘Oh…I see…’

Pause

‘Spock?’

‘Yes, ashayam?’

‘What kind of biofeedback does it give exactly?’

‘It is a penile plethysmograph, Jim.’

‘It’s a what?!’

‘It measures the tumescence of the male sexual organ.’

‘You…Spock…’

Laughter

‘Spock, why would you…?’

‘Jim, as you know when I first recognised the romantic and sexual nature of my regard for you, I believed it to be unrequited. The strength of my emotional and physiological reactions to you were… shocking…beyond anything I had experienced before. Further, I believed that if I did not successfully improve my control in your presence, our command team and our friendship may be inadvertently destroyed by a lapse in my controls. That was unacceptable. It was therefore logical to take steps to improve my control. It was also logical to draw upon Vulcan meditative training to do so and to take a scientific approach utilising biofeedback.’

‘I see…so you’d what, hook yourself up to this thing, think about me and then practise maintaining control over your arousal?’

‘Precisely. I found recalling particular instances of physical contact a most useful stimulus, both because they induced the specific physiological and emotional reaction under study, and because they were exactly the situations in which I needed to perfect my control.’

‘Quite logical.’

‘Indeed.’

‘Spock…’

‘Yes, t’hy’la?’

‘I think it would be…logical…for us to fully test the limits of your control.’

‘Jim?!’

‘For scientific purposes, of course…’

‘….’

‘Spock?’

‘…that would be…fascinating…’


End file.
